Of Snowballs and Teens(redo)
by FadingKnight
Summary: A teenage fem!Kirk and her crew duel it out with Khan and his team on a snowy day in Riverside Iowa. I switched up the ending and a bit of the storyline so please read it again if you have already seen it


It was a cold and snowy day in Iowa as 17 year old Jamie Kirk trudged through the snow. Even though it was a day off from school her ass of stepfather was making her run his stupid errands. Her mother would never have allowed this, but her mom wasn't here she was far away fighting Klingons and discovering new planets leaving Jaime with her abusive stepfather. As she continued down the icy road a car pulled alongside of her. She barely spared it a glance until the window rolled down. She groaned on the inside as she saw none other than the arrogant poster boy of Starfleet Academy High School grinning at her. John "Khan" Harrison. "Hey Captain, need a ride?" he asked smartly. Jamie wanted to punch him. She hated the way he said her nickname. Captain was a special nickname her best guy friend Spock called her. The guy may look all big and bad with his Vulcan mask on, but Jaime had seen the guy at his worst. Especially when his mother died she had see the Vulcan walls of logic crumble and replace with his human side. Anyway back to Khan. She glared at him, blue eyes turning to ice. She then sneered at him and said in a venomous voice "Go to hell Khan." For a second Khan's eyes filled with rage, but he covered it with a smooth smile "I'm too hot. For Hell" he said smugly. What an ass. Jaime thought bitterly. She was about to land a punch on him when he picked up speed and sped off, showering her with icy cold snow. "Fuck him" she thought, "FUCK FUCK FUCK HIM!" she know screamed out loud she took a deep breath and then continued on her way.

…...

As Kirk finished the last of her errands she swung by Spock's house on the way home. "Walk with me", she said and Spock knew it was no question. As the made there way to their other friends' house Spock began to get the feeling something was wrong. He had known her to get quiet like this when her stepfather yelled at her or made her do his dirty work. Since she was the brightest thing in his life he was very protective of her. She was the only thing he had close to a maternal relationship ever since his mother died, yet even he could not protect her from the evils at home. "Did something occur of relevance at your home?" he finally asked. Kirk's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. "No! N-nothing why do you ask?" Spock answered," Usually when you become this quiet the man that lives at your house(Spock refused to call her stepdad anything that had the word father in it) steal for him." Kirk exclaimed "NO! T-that's not why." What has happened to you, Captain?" queried Spock. "Nothing just Khan was a dickhead today." This sparked Spock's interest. "What did he s-", Spock was cut off as the rest of their friends came tumbling out of the house they had arrived at. Nyota came to stand next to Spock holding his hand. Bones stood at the doorframe looking aggitated, and Scotty stood by his side eating a sandwich. "About time you got here!" exclaimed Bones. "Yeah, Khan and his friends wont leave us alone,"Nyota added." They keep pelting us with-EEEEEEEEK!" she shrieked as a snow ball hit the back of her head. Kirk spun around looking for the offender. There in the bushes a head of blond curls were poking out. Kirk rushed over and grabbed a handful of curls and yanked. A petrified looking Chekov Pavel stared up at her. "WAIT I'm sorry I didn't want to do it. My brother made me!" Kirk took pity on the 12 year old boy and let him go. He fell back onto his bum and looked up at her. "Who else is here?" she demanded as her friends began to come up behind her. "All of them", he told her. "Be more specific." She demanded ."My brother Hikaru, Marcus, Pike, Nero, and Carol." he rattled off. "Wait, what about-" Kirk was cut off as Nyota screamed "KHAAAAAAAAAN!" Kirk ducked just in time to avoid a onslaught of snowballs, all of which hit poor Pavel. "Dammit Khan I told you to watch out for my brother", came a voice from above. Kirk looked up and saw the dark eyes of Hikaru glaring at her. She jumped back as Hikaru threw a snowball where she had stood. He jumped down from the tree and charged at her, about to throw a snowball. She back flipped over him and shoved his back hard. He ran straight into a recovering Pavel and they fell in a tangle of limbs. Kirk spun around to see Carol cowering in a corner as Nyota pelted snowball after snowball at the back of her head laughing psychotically. "Now I know who threw that damned snowball.", Kirk mused. Bones and Scotty had run Marcus and Pike up a tree and were making sure they stayed there. Spock had forgotten about the snowball fight and was simply pounding Nero into the snow face first with his fists. Kirk didn't stop him. The little shit had done nothing but mock Spock and his mother since her death. At the middle of the clearing stood Khan about to bolt as he realized his surprise ambush snowball fight had failed. Kirk ran after him and tackled him to the ground and shoved a fist full of snow into his face as she straddled his waist. "That's for what you did to me with your car you little punk ass bitch!", Finally satisfied with her work on his face, she got off of him and headed over to her friends who hung back in the edge of the clearing. She grinned up at Spock as she scanned the clearing taking note (with pride) the moaning and groaning teens struggling to get up. Throwing an arm around Bones' and Spock's shoulder they walked back to her house as the sun began to sink below the horizon. Kirk thought

"Maybe I'm not as alone as I think I am"


End file.
